Moving house is a task that most people dread. Apart from the distraction to normal life, there is genuine physical effort in moving furniture from one home and placing it into another. There are many physical obstacles that are encountered when moving, such as stairs, doorways and hallways, which require careful manoeuvring of furniture in order to pass by these obstacles. This becomes especially difficult with large items, sofas, tables and beds.
Many items of furniture which need to be moved from a house are relatively fragile. Any bumps or scrapes against doorways, stairs and/or hallways can permanently damage this type of furniture. In order to protect furniture, the furniture is often wrapped in protective material, such as bubble wrap. However, this task is time consuming and often makes the furniture more difficult to handle due to the protective covering being difficult to grasp.
Another problem with moving furniture is that the furniture is often heavy and does not provide handholds at desirable locations. This makes moving of the furniture particularly difficult. Further, it increases the likelihood of the furniture being dropped and damaged. Also, moving this type of furniture increases the likelihood of injury to the person moving the furniture due to inappropriate lifting and carrying techniques required to lift the furniture.